The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker
The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker is an Upcoming dark Story with these five hero teams returning to fight against Knuckles Robot clone,Mechuckles alongside his commanders,Android 17 and Broodwing, Elder God has also join with Mechuckles as well along with his The Elders of Realm, also Mechuckles heroes clones of Robots and armies to his Robotic Empire. But their not alone, it seemed we have another antagonist,The Sith Stalker, one of the most Darkest and Evil Villains of the Multiuniverse,The Sith Stalker useing the death of one of her friends has Maka Albarn become his Apprentice. With Maka as his apprentice he plans to take over all the Multi Universe.However Mechuckles's former member,Prince Phobos also wants to take over the Multiunivese and to get his revenge on Mechuckles, he get's his own members to take Mechuckles and other heroes and villains down.That's not all, Ares betrayed Elders of the Realm just because he served no one and get his own team members of Gods to kill the remaining heroes and villains who are in war.Will The Helper Squad,The Striker Force,The Scorpion Squad,The Omega League and The V Crusaders stop those Evil Tyrants before they Destroy the Multiuniverse!? FIND OUT On The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker. There are two seasons of Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Season 1 The Helper Squad,The V Crusaders,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The Scorpion Squad,The Bodyguard Unit,The Speed Crusaders, Blue,Magneto,Terra(KH) and new heroes are facing Mechuckles,Elder God,Prince Phobos,and The Sith Stalker and the other villains teams in Wars Season 2 The Heroes teams are facing even more threatening and dangerous then the other villains teams, The Deathfecta led by Ares himself,who betrayed The Elders of the Realm because he doesn't served them all. Season 2 will be more darker then Season 1. The Main Heroes Teams First Hero Team: The P Team Second Hero Team: The V Crusaders Third Hero Team: The Striker Force Fourth Hero Team: The Omega League Fifth Hero team: The Scorpion Squad Sixth Hero Team: The Bodyguard Unit Seventh Hero Team: The Speed Crusaders Eigtth Hero Team: The Alpha Team Heroes: Maka Albarn (First Main Hero), Kratos (Second Main Hero) ,Starkiller, Knuckles, Scorpion, Cruger, Android 18, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Samus Aran, Cassandra, Soul Eater Evans, Blak Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Crona, Ragnarok, Lord Death, The Scorpion Squad, The Omega League, The V Crusaders, The Striker Forces,Deimos(God of War),Spider(Mega Man X),Azusa Yumi,Marie Mjolnir,Spirit,Sid,Graverobber,Dr.Finkelstein, Master Chief, The Arbiter, Athena (God of War), Hephaetus (God of War), Villains: Mechuckles, Elder God and his group, Prince Phobos, The Sith Stalker, Android 17, Broodwing, Cobra Commander, Dr. Claw, Silver Lion, Cronos(God of War), Gaia(God of War), Brass Body, Demon Queen, Crystal King(Mario), Nudar, Saddom Hussein, Grendel, Gigyas, Weegee, Hag/Grendel's Mother,Sebulba,Scott Masterson(Stupid Mario Brothers),Vulcan(Marvel),Thanatos(God of War),Mosquito(Soul Eater),Eurka Frog,Free,Mizune,Mechakara,Bagura,Plasma Bomber,Evil Bomber,Sir Slicer,Jack Torrance,Mechanicles,Waternoose,Yzma,Rotti Largo,Terl,Zod,Zubashi,Master Gangles,Bossk, Dr.Gero/Android 20,Android 19,Android 13,Android 14,Android 15,Evil Maka and Her Evil Clonefecta,Deacon Frost,Cecil Terwilliger, The Main Heroes Maka Albarn Kratos Starkiller Knuckles Scorpion Cruger Android 18 V Alucard Lizbeth Zero Ciel Linkara (New Character) Samus Aran Cassandra Deimos (New Character) Major Heroes Soul Eater Evans Black StarTsubaki Tsubaki Death the Kid Liz Patty Brock Samson Spider(Megaman X) The Main Villains Mechuckles The Elder God Prince Phobos The Sith Stalker Ares Major Villains Android 17 Broodwing The Major Thanatos Mosquito Mechakara Trivia The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker is the first The Helper Squad's Adventure not to be cut off. Originally Ares and his team were going to be the main villains alongside The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League,and The Sith Stalker but Daveg502 and The4everreival decided to put Deathfecta to Season 2 of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. This is the second Adventure where Discord was the hidden main antagonist without nobody knew he was behind this. The first Adventure is Totally Mobian Spies. Maka118.jpg|Maka Albarn: Suffering the death of her friend Crona and joins The Sith Stalker Kratos16.PNG|Kratos: Dealing with his Younger brother who is mind controlled and his evil clone Starkiller7.jpg|Starkiller: Seeing that his dark side had taking a from of it's own and seeks to end it Knuckles10.png|Knuckles: Helper The V Crusaders defeating The Elder God Scorpion1.jpg|Scorpion: Helping the heroes against the Robots Shadow Ranger3.jpg|Cruger/The Shadow Ranger: With his team helping The other teams aganst The Villains teams Android 18 1.jpg|Android 18: Dealing with her Brother,Android 17 and her old enemies,Dr.Gero and his androids v for vendetta.jpg|V: He is out to foil Elder God as he is one of the five to put him down for good , Stop Mechuckles from ruling the multiuniverse and to free his universe alucard.png|Alucard: He is out to stop Maka from losing herself in the darkness, he is also one of the five to stop Elder God for good and third he wants to stop Phobos from bringing back the dark lord Snapshot 2 (3-12-2013 11-04 AM).png|Lizbeth: Help ALucard bring Maka back to the light side, Stop Elder God with the other 4 chosen one and to put 2 of her dead best friends's soul to peace zero.jpg|Zero: Put a end to Mechuckles, Bring Spider back to his side, to save X and stop Elder God with Lizbeth, Alucard, V and Linkara Ciel_2.png|Ciel: Help Zero save his friend X and to put an end to the war linkara 1.jpg|Linkara: Defeat Mechaakara once and for all, Stop Elder God with Zero, Lizbeth, ALucard and V and stop Prince Phobos from destroying Channel Awesome Samus6.png|Samus Aran: To stop both Mother Brain,Kraid and their leaders from Taking over The Multiuniverse Cassandra5.jpg|Cassandra: To Stop Mechuckles and his Empire,mostly her archenemy,Abyss Deimos4.jpg|Deimos: Mind controlled to kill Kratos and his allies, but later back to normal to help his older brother to defeat Mechuckles,The Elder God,Prince Phobos,and The Sith Stalker Mechuckles1.PNG|Mechuckles: One of The Main Villains and The newest Threats of the Heroes Phobos9.jpg|Prince Phobos: One of the Main Villains,show Mechuckles how his members is better then his,rule the Multiuniverse Sith Stalker4.jpg|The Sith Stalker: One of the main villains seeks control of the Multi Universe and using Maka Albarn as his apprentice Elder God0.jpg|Elder God: Working with Mechuckles with his group Elders of the Realm in order to achieve his plans of conquest Ares5.png|Ares: Kill the remaining Multiuniverse heroes and villains and get his revenge on Kratos Category:Daveg502 Category:Spinoffs Category:V Crusader Timeline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The V Crusaders Storyline Category:The Second Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:The Omega League Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan